1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image system comprising a display device configured to display images and image viewing eyeglasses configured to allow viewers to view the images displayed on the image display device as well as to the image display device and the image viewing eyeglasses used for the image system.
2. Description of the Background Art
An image system comprising an image display device configured to display images and an image viewing eyeglasses configured to allow viewers to view the images displayed by the image display device have for example been used to view stereoscopic images. Examples of such image system are disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H11-98538 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-36969.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H11-98538 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-36969 disclose technologies for communication between the image display device and the image viewing eyeglasses. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H11-98538 discloses a technology to generate internal synchronization signals in the image viewing eyeglasses in order to overcome a drawback such as temporary interruption of the communication between the image display device and the image viewing eyeglasses. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-36969 discloses a technology to adjust a timing for opening/closing shutter of image viewing eyeglasses with a timing of images displayed by the image display device to enhance viewing the images.
As described above, there are various proposals relating to the communication between the image display device and the image viewing eyeglasses as the image system comprising the image display device configured to display images and image viewing eyeglasses configured to allow viewers to view the images displayed by the image display is widely distributed. However, there has been no technology addressing the image system to be utilized for various applications so far. For example, using the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H11-98538 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-36969, if a plurality of viewers individually wearing the image viewing eyeglasses view the images on a single image display device, they may not satisfactorily view the images due to interference among a plurality of communications between the image display device and the image viewing eyeglasses. Alternatively a single viewer may not satisfactorily view images on a plurality of the image display devices similarly due to the interference.
When a viewer views two-dimensional images configured to allow her/him to perceive stereoscopic images, she or he perceives that the images leap out of the display device. If the images a viewer views leap out too much, she or he may feel uncomfortable. The technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H11-98538 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-36969 does not address such drawbacks.